


Alter Known Future - Bedlam Secrets

by Rubinia



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Pre-Twilight, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens that the word of truth is seen as pure nonsense. Whereas it is safer to cover the knowledge of facts which you should be unable to posses, sometimes you realize this too late. That means, when noone believes your words by principle. Who would listen to a ravings of a mad man? Patient Alice knows no surprises and no freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Known Future - Bedlam Secrets

"I will never forget your smile." he whispered with strange sadness. Nameless fear turned blood in her veins into ice. He always was good to her, but here is the end. The only man she trusted turned out to be not exactly humane. She waved head in weak protest, grasped his cold, slender hands in desperate plead.

"No, no... Don't do... I... never..." every word fell from her mouth heavily. How difficult it is, to see through my own thoughts! The moment she gathers them they dissolve and race each other. Only the fear stayed strong. The girl was obviously drugged. The medicine was meant to comfort her, but most often it prevented the patient from shouting too loud. Mad ones have no rights, as she summed up sadly at one out of rare occasions of clear mind.

"Peace, little dolly. No cry. No cry." cold, familiar hand carresed her head. Raven dark hair was cut close the skin, apparently to keep better hygiene. Bald pale scalp of young girl hid marvolous brain underneth. He grieved over such a waste, made purely by human ignorance and hatefulness towards everything they were unable to understand. Wild growl arouse from throat of the elder, fury filled his mind and all self-control he needed to fight the urge of swift genocide over madhouse staff. The girl whined and shiverred while he was hardly resisting the temptation. She pleaded softly:

"Don't harm them, no harm them. Please don't. It would be wrong, all wrong." Murmour-like words were hardly distinguishable, but no match for sharp ear of immortal who ceased his anger. Only she could stop him. She always stopped him. Once again he denyed his nature for her sake. Not a price at all, he assumed, because she clunched his chest with childlike trust. Sharp stings of guilt made him breathless. How could he ever intend to kill her? To drink her dry?  

"I want to take you far away from here." he stated steadly. "I am sorry I waited so long. Too long." Vampire embraced fragile, poorly nutrished girl and placed her carefully in a wheel-chair. The fastest and most discreet mean of transportation through naughty madhouse. He dared not cause suspisions in humans in-charge of the asylum. Show of superhumane strenght was the last thing he now wanted. Halfway of the corridor young girl turned at him sharply, unexpectedly.

"Watch stairs." she insisted locking eyes with his. Curiousity arouse in long-dead soul of the vampire.

They proceeded, meaning him pushing her wheel-chair. Someone was walking' up the main stairs in this wing of the asylum. Astonishingly light, almost soundless footsteps.

"It can't be..." he whispered, although it sounded more like a hiss. Two seconds later the newcomer appeared. Slender woman of medium height wearing uterly uninteresting muddy-in-colour jacket and long ruby-colour scarf half-hidden under the mass of red curly hair. Amazingly red. Fiery red. Jeopardise slenderness of her moves and bright, fresh beauty of face and body.  
Vampiress.  
She was painfully not in tune with dark but clean, old and cold interior of ghostly asylum. She stopped and looked at the comrade-in-blood with lesser care than at supposedly mad girl he was sneaking out of the place. He felt anger growing inside. Noone has right to look at the mortal girl like this... like at an item showed on display.

'You're disagreeble." he murmoured knowing every vampire would hear him, but humans cannot. Redhair vampiress just smiled.

"I... think it's interesting." she bore British accent. "I was sent to tell you, oldie: the hunter is after this little snack. He invite you to wit-play. Maybe you can hide her well? It's your teritory we know that and I suppose you'll enjoy the game." She locked eyes with him and put a trace of fairy red hair behind the left ear.  
The vampire didn't move. After a while he said with disgust:

"Poor taste you have. My men are my meal. If you are bored, please play some chess."

The other gave a sweet laugh, so irritating in its intense charm. But before she said a word the girl on a wheel-chair stated aloud:

"He won't rest until he gets me. Mad as a march cat, witty as a fox. It's not a game-play, it's a need for him to kill me and drink me. He can't do otherwise." She explained steadly as if talking about weather. Suddenly the redhair woman lost her self-composture and in her eyes surprise and fear could be seen. But the vampire didn't wonder a thing. He knew all too much the strange gift that drived the girl out of society, but inside miserable prison where noone ever listens.

"This changes everything." he stated gravely. Trace of kill in his voice. More than a trace in darken eyes... "I accept, red succubi. Now off with you!" he scolded. Vampiress turned and run downstairs slightly faster than normal human pace. The bedlam vampire caressed cheek of far-seeing girl.

"Tell me what you see now." he asked. "Describe in detail."  
Predictions. Purpose. Planning. All begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight characters, events nor shape of the world presented in series, which belong to their creators or owners.  
> Yet I own the text-content of this piece of fanfiction, made purely for fun.


End file.
